


Kitten Got the Cream

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Breast Worship, Emotional Disparity, Experience Disparity, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Grinding, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Not Wearing Underwear, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Isabela discovers just how thirsty Merrill is.
Relationships: Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	Kitten Got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Seducing the inexperienced was always a special treat. What they lacked in finesse they made up for in earnestness and a desire to please. Merrill had long been a temptation, one to which Isabela had finally yielded. She so rarely restrained herself, but Merrill was different. For one, she was a friend, and also her inexperience was on a whole other plane of existence—inexperience so profound that Isabela couldn't even be certain how much (or little) it entailed. Any time Isabela had tried teasing any details out of her, the sweet thing got all flustered and clammed up.

Still, Isabela knew enough to know that Merrill was going to take this night a lot more seriously than she would, only thinking of the "intimacy" of "love-making". Could she even imagine that Isabela, her _friend_ , would take her with such shallow intentions? Isabela very much doubted it. She knew this was a bad idea. But at long last, Isabela had decided she didn't care. After all, even if Merrill got clingy, she would take a long time to pluck up the courage to press Isabela for exclusivity, and there would be a lot of fun to be had until then. Besides, if nothing else she was preventing their dear Daisy from being plucked by someone even more unscrupulous than herself.

Given how few scruples Isabela had, that wasn't saying much, and she knew it.

But as her fingers lightly brushed along the delicate, sensitive skin of Merrill's inner thighs, dancing just under her dress, she felt even those scruples jump right out the window.

"Isabela!" Merrill gasped, eyelids heavy as she leaned back, thighs spreading unconsciously, arms quivering behind her as she tried to keep herself mostly upright on her bed.

"What is it, Kitten? Is there something you want?"

Merrill swallowed hard and nodded vigorously.

"You can tell me, Kitten. Do you…want me to move my hands even further up?"

Merrill nodded again. As Isabela's fingertips swept gently towards the meeting of Merrill's thighs, she whimpered slightly and reflexively spread them further apart. Once Isabela reached the bottom hems of her smallclothes, she murmured, "Should I get these out of the way? Or—" she brushed the knuckles of one hand along in the front of the smalls, right over Merrill's clit and down to where a wet spot was already forming. "We can still have fun with them on."

Merrill's voice caught in her throat a few times as she worked out the words, "Off, please, Isabela."

"Of course, Kitten," and Isabela reached even further up Merrill's dress, hooked her fingers in the waistband of her smalls, and began easing them down. Merrill dutifully leaned forward, then back, lifting her hips as necessary. Isabela moved to kneel on the floor with a slight theatrical flourish to finish pulling the smalls from Merrill's legs, then looked up at her from between her thighs with a sultry expression. "Well, well, well, where do you think we should go from here? Any ideas _lingering_ in your mind?" She emphasized the 'L' with an exaggerated and slightly prolonged flick of her tongue down her upper lip.

But though Merrill was looking down at her with hunger in her eyes, she did not appear to be looking at Isabela's lips or even her face. Merrill was staring directly at Isabela's cleavage, and by the looks of things she was positively salivating. Isabela smirked and arched her back, pushing her tits out to give Merrill a better view.

"Oh Kitten," Isabela purred. "You look as though you've never seen these before, but you see them all the time. How come you've never looked at them like that before?"

"I–I do. When you're not looking. Or quick glances just to remind myself what they look like, how big they are, for when I think about them later. I mean!" Merrill clamped her mouth shut.

Isabela laughed in delight. "My dear, sweet Kitten! You think about my breasts when you're alone? Do you…touch yourself to them?" Merrill said nothing but her blush said it all. Isabela smiled wickedly and crossed her arms underneath, pushing them together and up to look as though they were finally about to spill out of her dress as they had always threatened to do. "Do you want to touch them, sweetness?" Merrill pursed her lips tightly, but failed utterly to hold back her excited smile, and she nodded vigorously.

Isabela rose from the floor and took a seat on the bed next to Merrill. She gently took Merrill's hands and placed them on the sides of her breasts, just enough to feel the weight of them, but Merrill would have to take some initiative to feel her nipples or touch her skin. And for a moment all Merrill did was gently cradle them while drinking in the sight of Isabela's cleavage. But soon her fingers began to spread and her thumbs began stroking and circling Isabela's nipples through her dress.

Isabela moaned delectably, putting on a bit of a show to encourage Merrill in the endeavor. "That feels so nice. Is this what you thought about all those times? What else have you thought about doing? You don't have to say it, you can just do it. I trust you, sweetness."

Merrill licked her lips instinctively and then, without removing her hands from Isabela's breasts, drew up her legs to kneel on the bed next to Isabela's knees, then lifted one leg over Isabela's own, coming down to straddle her thigh. Isabela was not prepared for how wet and slick Merrill already was. She had had many lovers on whom her breasts had such an effect, but Merrill undoubtedly topped them all.

From her new position, Merrill's gentle cupping and stroking became a more insistent kneading, with the occasional full-on squeeze. The first time her thumbs brushed Isabela's exposed flesh, Merrill let out a shuddering breath, and she began rocking on Isabela's thigh.

 _If she's not careful_ , Isabela thought in amusement, _she's going to slide right off_. But she knew that drawing attention to just how wet Merrill was would probably embarrass her, so Isabela merely said, "You really like that, don't you? I can tell."

Merrill blushed even at that, but it did not take her much longer to steel herself for her next gesture of appreciation: she leaned down and pressed her face right into Isabela's cleavage. Isabela chuckled indulgently at her dear friend for the oddly fitting purity of the act: a simple and direct pleasure for a simple and direct girl. She saw a great pair of tits she liked, and with only a modicum of encouragement, she dove face first into them. Isabela luxuriated in the sweet sensation of Merrill's soft cheeks rubbing against each breast in their turn, peppering them with tiny kisses, humming softly spreading warm, gentle vibrations down Isabela's entire torso before narrowing and settling in her clit and thick lips of her pussy. She rested her hands on Merrill's hips and gently began rucking up her dress. Merrill seemed hardly to notice until Isabela gave a gentle squeeze on both cheeks of her now exposed ass.

Merrill pulled back with a gasp, but whether it was from surprise or because she had literally not come up for air since she first planted her face in Isabela's tits, Isabela couldn't be sure. Merrill returned Isabela's gaze, her pupils blown. "You know, Kitten," Isabela said conspiratorially, "You can pull _down_ my dress and see _all_ of my breasts."

Merrill responded with a giggle at first, then admitted, "I want to, but I'm not sure. I'm worried it might be too much."

Isabela scoffed gently. "Not too much for me, surely. For you?"

Merrill blushed and nodded. "I'm afraid they'll be so beautiful I'll swoon, or I'll completely lose control and…"

"And what, Kitten? Is it a magic thing? Because even if you accidentally summon a desire demon, I don't think I'd mind. Actually, could you? That's definitely something I want to try before I die."

Merrill looked scandalized. "Isabela, don't joke about such things! Not when you haven't learned to protect yourself and—"

"Shhhh, it's all right, I was only joking." Isabela stroked the side of Merrill's face, running a finger along the lines of her vallaslin, around her eye and down her cheek. "So if you're not worried about losing control in a demony way, how did you mean it?"

"That's just it, I don't know what I'll do! I've imagined some things, but my imagination's not that good, especially about, you know, _dirty things_. So what if I see them and do something I didn't even know I could do?"

Isabela lifted a hand and took hold of Merrill's chin to look her dead in the eyes." _That_ ," Isabela purred, "is _exactly_ why we're here. I want to help you discover _everything_ your body can do."

Merrill giggled. “Really?”

“Really,” Isabela said assuringly. “Let's find out what happens when you finally see my breasts in their full, _naked_ glory.”

Merrill blushed but nodded with excitement. Isabela arched her back, pressing her clothed tits back into Merrill's hands in encouragement. Carefully, tenderly, Merrill slipped her fingertips under Isabela's neckline and slowly began easing it down, her breath growing heavier with every new inch of flesh exposed. As the fabric followed the swelling curves of Isabela's breasts, Isabela's thigh grew wetter and more slippery with Merrill’s freshly stimulated lust. Finally, as the neckline crested over her nipples and fullest part of her breasts, Merrill squealed with delight as they popped out completely. The dress’s neckline slipped inexorably beneath them, pushing them up just that little bit more. “Isabela,” Merrill panted as her hands resumed their exploration, her hips rocking, her soft wet cunt— _My Kitten’s pussy_ , Isabela thought with amusement—sliding up and down Isabela's thigh.

“Go ahead, don't even think about it. Just do whatever feels right, whatever feels _good_.”

With only a moment's hesitation Merrill bowled Isabela over onto her back and her mouth latched onto one of Isabela's nipples. Isabela gave a deep and husky laugh. Ah yes, this was the good stuff. The warmth of Merrill's mouth combined with the tingling caused by her suckling flooded Isabela's whole body. She always loved getting her tits sucked, but somehow with Merrill it was so much better. Merrill—sweet, precious Merrill—took the breast she was suckling on in both hands, focusing all of her attention on that one task. This is why Isabela loved seducing the inexperienced, they did things that the experienced “knew better” than to do. But rather than deprive herself of the precious sight of Merrill holding her breast like a bottle, Isabela took over the job of squeezing and pulling on her other nipple and closed her eyes. Just as she began to sink fully into the sensation, her hand suddenly felt wet.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. A bead of creamy liquid hung off the tip of the nipple in her hand, and a few wet trails radiated down from it. Looking over at Merrill, she noticed for the first time that the elf was swallowing frequently and with regularity. Her incredulity was immediately overcome by amusement. “Was my kitten thirsty? Did she need some milk?”

Merrill hastily pulled off Isabela's breast, a splash of milk falling down her chin. “I'm sorry! I told you, I knew I'd do something I didn't mean to! I—”

Isabela silenced Merrill with a single finger on her lips. “It's all right. Did you know you could do _that_?”

“I knew I could do it to halla, it's so the clan can have milk outside of mating season. I didn't know it would work on people. I didn't even really think about doing it, it—it just...happened. I'm so sorry, I really didn't—”

“Merrill!” Isabela took the elf's face into both hands and kissed her deeply until Merrill relaxed and became pliable, reciprocating the kiss. Isabela took hold of Merrill's hands again and returned them to her breasts. Once they had resumed the gentle kneading of earlier, Isabela broke the kiss and murmured, “There we go. Listen to me, sweetness: it feels _wonderful_. Having my tits sucked has never felt so _good_ before. Does it taste good? Do _I_ taste good?” Merrill blushed but smiled and nodded. “Then I wouldn't be a very good friend if I deprived you.” Isabela slipped her fingers into Merrill's hair and began guiding her head back down to her breasts. “Go on, Kitten. Drink your milk.” With a precious, innocent look on her face, Merrill opened her mouth and gratefully accepted Isabela's nipple back inside.

Isabela moaned as the magical (literally) feeling flooded her body once again. Encouraged, Merrill's suckling grew more enthusiastic, and she unconsciously began rocking her hips again. This new angle, laying flat on top of Isabela, her thigh between Merrill's own, meant that the elf was feeling some of her own novel sensations of the evening. It wasn't long before Isabela began feeling the distinct pressure of Merrill driving the point of her pelvis into her thigh, grinding her clit against Isabela's flesh.

Isabela didn't know whether it was her own pride and joy at reducing Merrill to two of her most primal instincts or something in the magic currently affecting her breasts, but damn even that was sending nothing but pleasurable shockwaves deep into her core. _Fuck!_ she thought as a particularly hard suck from a Merrill sent Isabela's hand flying to her other nipple and she resumed pinching and rolling it between her fingers. Milk gushed over her fingers and she reveled in the new sensitivity of her nipples. In fact...she was pretty sure...she'd only managed it a few times before, but if this wouldn't get her there, nothing would.

"Kitten," Isabela moaned seductively. "You're doing so well, this is _amazing_. My tits _love_ you at least as much as you love them." This had the intended effect as Merrill began to suck faster and harder, taking huge gulps of milk every few seconds " _Yes_ , sweetness, keep doing that, show my tits how much you love them!" And as Merrill resumed her suckling with renewed enthusiasm, Isabela spread her thighs as wide as they would go (only really being able to move the one that Merrill wasn't riding) and drove two fingers deep inside her cunt. She concentrated on the pleasure roiling in her tits and her belly before hooking those two fingers forward against that spongy spot inside herself. She frigged that spot faster and harder when she felt that very special pressure build inside of her. She squeezed her nipple and pressed that spot at the same time as a particularly sharp suck from Merrill—

—And it happened. She came, and warm fluid gushed out of her uncontrollably. It splashed on Merrill's knee, and soon the elf was grinding frantically against Isabela's thigh, finally released Isabela's nipple to give a great keening cry.

They held each other, panting for a few minutes before finally Isabela said, "Oh Kitten, do you know what you did? You made me squirt! Not many people have been able to do that. But _you_ did. You and your love for my tits."

"Oh good!" Merrill said with relief. "I wondered, since I've never done that, if that was a good thing."

Isabela chuckled. Oh what things she planned on doing to her kitten...

"And don't worry about the milk," Merrill assured her. "The spell only starts it going. If you're not suckled or milked regularly, it will eventually stop on its own."

"Oh really?" Isabela asked. "Well, then it's a good thing I've got a thirsty kitten to feed."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title.
> 
> Merribela is one of those ships that I've always considered fondly but never sought out fic for, so I was a little nervous about writing it for an exchange, but I had a good time! I hope you did too!


End file.
